marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alveus (Earth-1010)
Hive's origin is the same as that of his Earth-199999's counterpart, except that in this reality he is Wakandan. Meeting Fixer During Kang's invasion, Fixer was one of the many time-displaced beings and met Hive, Giyera, Lucio and Gideon Malick. The parasitic Inhuman told Fixer about his future demise at the hands of Baron Zemo and offered him to join Hydra. However, Ebersol refused and attacked the Inhumans.The Kang Dynasty (A!) Battling the Thunderbolts Hive recruited Lineage as one of his Inhuman followers. Alveus noticed how Nobili was unafraid and didn't need to be infected. Soon, the Inhumans were approached by both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the newly formed Thunderbolts. While battling Satana, Hive was surprised that she could destroy some of the parasites that make up his body. Afraid, he ordered his followers to retreat.Hit by Thunderbolt (A!) Death Hive's death is similar to that of his Earth-199999's counterpart, except that he was alone on the Quinjet. | Powers = Hive is an Inhuman that achieved its genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, granting it incredible superhuman powers. The transformation was physical, arguably the most drastic physical change ever seen in an Inhuman as it transitioned from a human to a parasitic superorganism composed of innumerable individual parasites. * Possession: Hive's Terrigenesis transformed it into a parasitic life form capable of infesting human corpses and using them as vessels for which it can perform basic actions. Hive possessed the corpse of an astronaut to try and fool Jemma Simmons, then possessed Will Daniels' corpse to try and trick Leo Fitz into letting it leave the planet. Hive also appears to have access to all of the hosts' memories and behaviour, as it was able to successfully imitate Daniels during its earlier encounter with Fitz and relay information about Daniels' time with Simmons and also remembering the memories of love and anguish that current host Grant Ward had suffered. Hive even accessed the memories of the long-discarded host Nathaniel Malick, identifying Nathaniel's now-elderly brother Gideon as the one who betrayed him and allowed him to be sacrificed to it. However, it is not able to use a living human or another Inhuman as a host. ** Longevity: Hive's ability to inhabit the bodies of others has enabled it to survive for thousands of years. ** Decomposition Suppression: Hive can apparently slow the natural decomposition of a host body, given that it had been inhabiting Will Daniels' corpse for months, with normal interaction giving no obvious sign that Daniels had died. However, Hive clearly cannot stop decomposition entirely, as Daniels' injured leg rotted to the bone, a fact that led Leo Fitz to realize he had not been interacting with Daniels. After a period of time, Grant Ward's corpse resembled a pale, emaciated zombie with obvious signs of the injuries Ward had suffered prior to his death; Hive was only able to restore Ward's corpse to a presentable state once it gained access to humans it could consume. ** Transformation: While inhabiting a body, Hive can transform into its "true form", a greenish-brown skinned creature with a tentacled head. * Parasite Projection: Hive has shown to be capable of controlling and directing its component parasites, being able to remove individual parasites from its host body and send a stream of the creatures into other beings. These parasites are able to attach to targets and consume the skin and muscle tissues of Hive's victims to regenerate the host. ** Regeneration: Hive has demonstrated the ability to be able to regenerate its dead host bodies by using its parasites to absorb the the healthy skin and muscle tissue of living humans as shown when it used five healthy humans to strengthen and heal the damage to Grant Ward's body. The regeneration was so effective that afterwards, anyone unaware that Grant Ward was dead, such as Kirk Vogel, could easily mistake Hive for Ward. ** Mind Control: Hive has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to enthral and sway a fellow Inhuman by infecting him or her with its parasites, which attach to the target's brain and nervous system. Once an Inhuman is infected, he or she is Hive's puppet, unable to resist its command. However, it has been implied that this ability prevents Hive from consuming Inhumans to repair its host body. * Paralysis Immunity: Hive has demonstrated immunity to Lucio's paralyzing gaze, despite Lucio having just paralyzed Giyera and two other guards restraining him. All the gaze did was cause Hive to shed a cloud of parasites, which Lucio was quickly infected with. * Enhanced Smell: Hive can smell blood from a long distance away, and pinpoint its exact location. * Parallel Processing: Hive can process multiple sources of information at once. When it was catching up on historic events, after regaining its strength, it watched multiple documentaries at the same time. * Super Strength: Hive was capable of battling a Kree Reaper on even terms, implying physical strength on par with that of Asgardians. * Healing Factor: When at full strength, Hive took multiple bullets with nothing but slight discomfort, and regenerated a shoulder destroyed by a missile launcher blast in less than fifteen seconds. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Hive is somewhat limited by the physical ailments of its host bodies and must eventually find a replacement host when decay sets in. For example, when it was possessing the body of Will Daniels. As Will's leg withered to bone, this slowed Hive down and eventually led to Hive having to find a new replacement host. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hive's sprite was made by User:WoodandTime | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010) Category:Possession Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Inhumans Category:Inhumans (Earth-1010)